Weak
by kiasne
Summary: Set after episode 9, Tokaku is seriously hurt and pushes herself too hard. Falling ill and feeling weak is hard for her, so maybe Haru can make her feel better?
1. Chapter 1

Lying down on her bed, Azuma Tokaku looked at the ceiling and tried to recall the many events of that night. After being sliced up and thrown out a window, she wasn't exactly in the best of shape.

Groaning, she managed to roll onto her side in an attempt to find a comfier position and hopefully get some sleep but putting pressure on her fresh wounds made the girl wince and let out a sharp cry.

Tokaku bit down on her bottom lip and glanced over at her roommate, Ichinose Haru. She prayed that Haru had not been woken up by her constant moving and moaning.

"Haru looks so beautiful whilst sleeping" thought Tokaku, as she once again tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Tokaku-san, wake up!"

Tokaku groaned and slowly opened her eyes to find Haru gently shaking her.

"I-Ichinose?" Tokaku spluttered, blushing slightly.

"You were crying and thrashing around, Haru thought you were having a nightmare" Haru replied, the concern evident in her voice.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Tokaku murmured with a hint of disappointment.

Haru moved to sit down beside Tokaku and absentmindedly stroked her soft blue hair. Tokaku's cheeks reddened slightly and she moved her face away from her roommate to hide both embarrassment and the fact that she secretly liked it, a lot.

"Shh, it's all okay now" Haru whispered in a motherly tone, something Tokaku had never experienced before.

Tokaku shifted herself and winced again at the pain. She hated herself for letting something like that happen, and it was humiliating.

She had been feeling under the weather for a few days now, but there was no way she'd take a break and risk Haru being unprotected. So she'd pushed on, aware that her body was weak at a time like this and hoped that nothing would happen.

But of course, everything had happened. Inukai Isuke had caught her off guard and sliced into the top of her right arm. In an attempt to keep Haru safe, Tokaku had locked her roommate in a separate room and fought Isuke by herself, however even the best intentions could go wrong.

Of all the possible times, Banba also chose to try to kill Haru that night which meant Haru had been sent running all over the school to avoid getting hit with that huge sledgehammer.

Tokaku had escaped and tried to search for Haru, however Isuke found her again and threw her out of a window, which was quite high up. She must have been passed out for quite a while, but when she woke Tokaku, filled with adrenaline, rushed to save Haru, and just in time too.

After that, Tokaku's memory was fuzzy. Frankly, she could not remember how she ended up in her bed. Had Haru carried her?

Glancing up at Haru, who was still stroking her hair, Tokaku sighed with relief. At least she was safe. They were both safe, for now. Who knew when they'd get another peaceful moment like this?

"Tokaku-san, are you okay? You look really flushed" Haru whispered softly.

"Mm, I'm fine" Tokaku replied, slowly pulling herself up to a sitting position. "I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be back soon"

Steadily placing a foot on the floor, Tokaku tried to stand up. She knew she didn't have any physical strength right now and was desperately trying to hide that from Haru.

As soon as Tokaku put her weight on her legs, they buckled beneath her and she collapsed, breathing heavily. Her face was red and she was crying.

"Tokaku! Tokaku, can you hear me?" Haru cried, helplessly staring at her shaking roommate.

"I-Ichinose..." Tokaku struggled to get her words out. What was happening? She'd never felt like this before. So weak, it was disgusting.

Finally giving up, Tokaku closed her eyes and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thank you for all your kind reviews! I had a lot of trouble finding motivation to write this chapter and that's why it's so short and has taken so long. I'm sorry about that. Basically, I had an idea of what I was going to do with this story, but it wasn't really based around TokaHaru and that would've been bad considering that's what this fic is supposed to be.**

**What do you guys want to see? Where do you want the story to go? Please send me any and all ideas you have, as it would really help me gain motivation for this again, and I don't want to give up. Thanks. :)**

* * *

Movement in her bed caused Tokaku to wake up after a few hours. Squinting, she opened her eyes to find Haru staring back at her.

Their faces were so close, and Tokaku could hear Haru's gentle breathing as they locked eyes.

"Tokaku, how are you feeling?" Haru asked, her big eyes showing concern.

Tokaku tried to respond, but only a weak moan came out. Her face flushed, she struggled to get words out, but none surfaced.

"Sh, it's okay. Rest for now, you can try again later" Haru soothed, stroking Tokaku's hair once again.

Tokaku closed her eyes. She hated having to rely on someone else, especially Haru. Haru was supposed to be relying on Tokaku, not the other way round.

Feeling tears coming on, Tokaku lifted the duvet over her head and curled up inside it. She refused to let Haru see her cry again, and over something this stupid.

"H-hey Tokaku-san, what are you doing?" Haru squealed as the covers were torn away from her. This was when Haru started to notice something was very wrong.

Haru gently poked the covers of which Tokaku was under. Hearing what she thought was laughter; Haru smiled and attempted to join Tokaku in her blanket fort.

However, as soon as Haru lifted the duvet and quickly realised that Tokaku was not laughing, but crying softly.

"Hey, it's okay, you're okay" Haru whispered, hugging Tokaku from behind.

Tokaku rolled over and hugged Haru back, crying silently. Haru could feel her deep breathing and knew that Tokaku was still holding it in.

Suddenly on impulse, Haru leaned over to kiss Tokaku. Both girls' cheeks flushed a bright shade of red and Tokaku looked at Haru with desire and longing.

Their faces were so close; they could feel the heat from each other's cheeks.

As Haru made the move to touch Tokaku's lips with her own, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

The pair looked at each other and simultaneously sighed. Haru untangled herself from the sheets and got up.

"I'm sorry Tokaku, maybe next time" Haru said cheerily, a complete contrast to how she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not having updated for a while, I was without my laptop so I couldn't do anything.**

**Regarding this chapter, I'm not really sure what's going on. I plan to make this more TokaHaru now but I have no idea where to go next so any and all suggestions would be appreciated.**

**I guess this is kind of a filler chapter whilst I decide what to do. It might get deleted in the future, I just don't know.**

**Anyway, ****try to**** enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update this sooner next time!**

* * *

It was Nio at the door, inquiring where Haru and Tokaku had been all day.

Quickly thinking on her feet Haru made up a lie about feeling ill and not wanting Tokaku to leave her side all day.

"I'm feeling better now though, so I'll be back in class tomorrow" The pink haired girl said, absentmindedly looking back at Tokaku.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nio asked, tilting her head to the side. "You look a little red, let me feel your forehead"

"A-ah. No need for that, I'm fine" Haru flashed a smile and began to close the door. "So, um, see you tomorrow!"

Nio looked disappointed but that wasn't really Haru's concern right now. She headed back into the room to check up on Tokaku.

"Tokaku-san?" Haru called, not seeing her roommate in the bed that she was in before.

Looking around, the room was a mess. Tokaku was just like a boy in the way that she didn't care about leaving her clothes all over the place.

Tokaku was probably in the bathroom, having a shower. Haru knew she would take ages so she'd better tidy up before the room got out of control.

Picking up one of Tokaku's shirts, Haru noticed there was something sticking out of the pocket.

Not wanting to invade in her roommate's privacy, the crumpled paper was placed onto the desk in the living area of the room.

Haru was one to respect that people had things that they didn't want to share with the world. However, the curiosity was killing her.

With the room looking significantly better than before, beds made and surfaces dusted, the pig-tailed girl made her way to the desk to do some studying for the upcoming test.

Tokaku's note was still there, burning its way into Haru's vision even when she looked away. The temptation was too much and Haru leaned forward to grab the paper.

"What do you think you're doing?" An angry Tokaku said, looming over her roommate.

"Ahh, umm, nothing.." Haru responded weakly.

With a swift but gentle karate chop to Haru's head, Tokaku snatched the paper away from her.

"Please don't touch my stuff, Ichinose".

"Ah, well, I was just tidying the room and, um, it was just laying on the floor, so I thought-"

"Hey Ichinose.." Tokaku interrupted, her face a shade of red.

"Tokaku-san?" Haru replied, confused as to what was going on.

"That thing before.. that didn't happen, okay?" Tokaku was now fully turned out with her back to Haru, which was rude, even for Tokaku.

"W-what thing?" Haru genuinely had no idea what was going on. As far as she knew there was no thing.. oh.

Haru's eyes widened as she realised what the other girl meant.

"Tokaku-san, I'm sorry.."

"Look, just leave it, alright?" and slamming the door, Tokaku stormed off.


End file.
